The Chronicles of Chaos
by Zyraven
Summary: Mix of Final Fantasy 7, Fire Emblem: The Scared Stones, Soul Calibur 3, and Radiata Stories. Many made up characters of mine, too. My main story, I plan to make this last a long time. Rated for language and violence.
1. Prolouge: Apocalypse

Prologue: Apocalypse

Disclaimer: All of these characters are property of Nintendo, Playstation, Namco, SquareEnix, and wherever else I may of stole characters from. I own nothing but this story and my own characters. Advent Children has no part in this. This will take place directly after Final Fantasy Seven (for the FF7 parts) and nothing from Advent Children will be in here.

Once, there existed five planets, and their fates were entwined.

From the cosmos came a beam of light, and there floated five dark figures; a man in a black cloak, with long, silver hair, a demon, mixed in many colors, including orange, red, and purple, with two large wings, a dragon, it seemed almost human, it wore a black cloak threaded of souls and silver armor above it, and a giant, king of the demons where he was from. The last one had no figure; or at the moment, at least; it was simply a big, bright figure made of light and darkness.

It spoke in a giant, demonic voice that echoed and boomed around the area. "You have all failed. Sephiroth, you were defeated," it said as the man with the silver hair looked as if he didn't care, "Night Terror, you failed to destroy Zasalamel and would have been sealed if I did not transport you up here," the multicolored demon was incapable of speak, but he knew what was spoken, "but, never the less, you have Soul Edge."

The demon spread its wings and rose up the giant, demonic sword.

"Good. You are not completely useless. Aphelion, "it said, facing the black and silver dragon, "You were defeated by the boy. You killed all the humans, though, did you not?"

The dragon put his head down. He would not say that he, in fact, was trying to save the humans. "Yes, I did."

"But you were defeated. Why were you at Gold Dragon Castle?"

"I was trying to," he stammered, "trying to put Quasar, the gold dragon, to rest. I wanted life, forgive me."

The figure stared at the dragon for a long moment, and turned to the giant without answering. "I took the Fire Emblem, Demon King," the figure said as he handed the creature a small stone, "take back your soul."

The giant took the rock, and was overtaken by unknown forces, and was in pain. When it settled, he spoke. "Lyon was useless. I need a new host. I would have defeated them if they had not had this sacred stone." He raised it, and gathered magic to destroy it, and the figure ordered him to stop. "Not yet." When asked why, he did not answer.

"Sephiroth. Give me your report," he finally said to the man with silver hair.

Sephiroth examined his long blade, and then stared the creature in the eyes. "Mother was defeated, her body fell into the Lifestream, her head destroyed by Cloud and the others. Meteor failed, too."

The creature of light and darkness kept his eyes locked with the man, almost as if he was searching inside him, seeing through. Then, he whispered to himself. "Jenova...my daughter..."

He turned to the demon. "Night Terror. You?" The demon closed its eyes, and talked to him telepathically. _Zasalamel escaped, Siegfried has regained his will, almost sealing me, and Nightmare is still alive, somewhere, but I now have Soul Edge._ "Good. You have not been worthless. I will let you hang on to the sword for now. Now, Aphelion," the being said, angrier now, but still slightly calm, "Only because of your abilities is why I will not obliterate you now. You are lucky your task succeeded, but as punishment for what you did, I will not free you from your sleep. Return to Dragon Lair Cave, and I will call you when your time is ready."

The dragon's dark eyes widened. Spreading his wings, as if trying to escape, it struggled to escape the inevitable magic that the being cast at him, sending him to sleep, deep within a forgotten cave.

After the void dissapeared and some silence took over the area once again, the being turned to the giant. "So, you are saying if you had a better host than Lyon and they did not have the Sacred Stone of Rausten you would have succeeded?"

The giant nodded. "Yes, I believe so." The being spoke again, "Then I will trust you. Keep your soul. It is time."

The three others floated there, unmoving.

"We failed to kill them separately. We will kill them while they are together."

The figure created of dark and light rose up his artificial hand, and shot a beam of magic, large enough for the people of the planets to see. It rose towards the sun, splitting, heading in different directions.

The people of the planets could only watch and wonder.


	2. Soul Calibur 3

Chapter One: Soul Calibur 3

Disclaimer: I own nada, zero, zilch, but this story and the characters I made. And guess what else? i 0wn u!

Zasalamel, a dark-skinned immortal man in a white cloak, fled down the hill on which rested the forgotten chapel, the forsaken sanctuary. _What had happened? I am alive...that demon...what was it? Where is Soul Calibur? Where is Soul Edge?_

His scythe in hand, he turned to look back. Dark, black ravens flew from the temple, and he saw a silver knight emerge from the entrance. Above, he thought he could see what was a beam, but it was so misty, he dismissed it as an illusion. He had to get away from this knight, now.

The knight caught sight of him, unfortunately, and started to pursue him.

Siegfried raced down, his two-handed sword, Requiem, in hand, wind rushing through his long, blondish hair. He wanted answers to what was happening, and he was sure that dark-skinned man with the golden left eye knew something. The birds flew over his head.

He ignored the birds. They seemed to show up at times like this. He continued down. He was catching up, or else, it seemed like it. Then he thought. _Wait, the birds...when they appeared, usually she was--_

His thoughts were cut off as a young girl with turquoise hair and green clothes jumped out of tree. Her weapon was like none he had ever seen; it was a bladed, large, ring, and though they carried it skillfully and gently he could not see on how it did not cut her. He had seen her once at a castle, where she had attacked him on a raft.

"There you are," she said, more annoyed than she was before, "you took Soul Edge from me. I'm going to destroy you." She readied the ring, and ran towards him.

As she came forward, Siegfried swung his giant sword. The girl raised her weapon for defense just in time, and the sword clashed into the weapon.

"Who are you...!" Siegfried managed to yell over the clattering. She simply giggled, amused now, and stuck the weapon in the ground. As Siegfried backed up and ran towards her again, she swung her self through the middle and charged at him like a missile, hitting him right in the stomach, where he was unguarded. She landed back on the ground on her feet and a hand, and stood back up, a mocking smile on her pale face.

Siegfried regained his energy, and raised his sword in the air. She charged towards him again, and right before she reached, he brought it down with all his might. He missed, but his blade sliced her weapon cleanly in two.

She lost her amusement quickly. Backing up, still holding the two pieces in separate hands, she swung it around, as if checking to see if she could use them. It was hopeless. She threw the pieces down, and fled.

Siegfried could not catch her in time, and obviously, the man had gotten away. He stuck his sword in the ground, and sat on a rock, wondering what to do next.

His thoughts, once again, were cut off, as a giant beam came down from the sky, and enveloped the world.


	3. Final Fantasy VII

Chapter 2: Final Fantasy VII

Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah, since no one reads this anyways, I may as will insert subliminal messages. Disrespect your parents! Authority has no authority over you! Richard Simmons is NOT cool!

Sephiroth has been killed, though as you read in the prologue, we all know that is not true. Jenova was destroyed. Hojo was gone. The Weapons killed Rufus, and Heidegger and Scarlet were killed in the destruction of their own creation, Proud Clod.

Cloud, a blonde, spiky-haired youth, had become Chief of Security of Neo-Midgar, and Reeve (Cait Sith) had become president. Vincent once again became a Turk, Barret became chief of weapon development, Tifa now managed the largest bar in Midgar, Yuffie returned to restore Wutar, Cid began to make a new rocket, and Nanaki (Red XIII) returned to Cosmo Canyon. Peace came back to the Planet.

One day, Cloud got up as usual. He planned on it to be a boring day, but of course, you know it was not going to be.

He got a coffee, when the loudspeaker cracked alive. _"Cloud Strife, report to the President's office ASAP." _Pretending he wasn't surprised, though he was, he moved the hair out of his eyes and ran up.

He ran up the flight of stairs that ran through Neo-Midgar like a corkscrew; the elevator was currently not working. Panting, he reached the top, and stumbled through the door. "God forbid, fix that elevator..."

Reeve stared at the sweating man and nodded. "Yes, well, anyways. There is a rebel group in the mountains straight to the east our satellites have found. Break them up, dispose of them, whatever." He took a sip from a beer on his desk. "Barret and Vincent are going with you," he said as Vincent, a mysterious man in a red overcoat, entered right on cue, probably purposely. "Fix that elevator," he said. Reeve stared at them. "Where's Barret?"

Barret, a dark skin man with a gun crafted to his right arm, burst through the doors, panting. "God damn, fix that #$& elevator!"

Reeve scratched his head. "Will you shut up and go?" He took a sip of his beer. The three saluted, gave a "Sir!" and once again got on the stairs.

As they ran down the stairs, wishing for an elevator, they had a conversation. "Well, this is ironic," said Cloud, who sparked it up, "we used to be in a rebel group against Midgar and now we are fighting rebels." Barret laughed. "We conserve Mako Energy, recycle it. We don't waste it away like it was garbage like that god damn pizza." Cloud saw his point, and let out a chuckle. "Yeah, your right. How tough you think they will be?" Vincent, his hand already on his gun, shrugged. "We defeated Sephiroth and Jenova. This should be nothing..."

They reached the mountain without any problem, only a scout whom life Vincent stole. They reached a cliff overlooking the camp like an eagle, and down below was a small fort with maybe twenty to forty people, it was hard to tell from that height.

"Heh," Cloud laughed, "by the way they are organized, they are probably some wannabe AVALANCHE. How do we get in?" Barret motioned them to back off, and aimed his gun at the cliff. "We start by showing them a true avalanche." He fired, breaking off the edge of the rock, and it tumbled, knocking down more rocks as they hurled towards the camp like bandits. The small avalanche of rocks crashed into the side of the fort, damaging it, and burying a few soldiers.

"Great job, Barret," remarked Vincent, annoyed, "we lost the element of surprise."

Cloud was annoyed too, but it was too late. "Vincent, you snipe from up here. Me and Barret will break in." Vincent nodded, aimed, and fired, and started to massacre the rebels.

Cloud jumped off the edge of the cliff, landed on his feet, and took out his giant sword. He ran down, Barret further back and following, and thrust his sword threw a rebel as he passed. The rest of them retreated into the fort, and Vincent came back down to pursue them.

Though the front door was closed, the three managed to enter through a hole the avalanche has caused. Inside, there was a set of stairs in the middle going down. They dodged the weapons of the rebels, and they dropped like fleas before them. Soon, they were all dead or scattered, and they descended the stairs.

There was a large tube, filled with mako energy. A scientist was there, examining it, heard them come, and turned to face them. His eyes widened with fear, and began to panic. "No...it's them, they are he-!" A bullet of Vincent's penetrated his chest, staining blood against his white lab suit, and he fell to the ground on his back.

Cloud, Barret, and Vincent walked towards the tube. There was an object inside, and they could not figure out what it was. Cloud approached it, his mako filled eyes glowing as he saw a large, claw like arm within the mako tube. He suddenly realized what it was, and his heart started racing.

As he stumbled back, he started breathing quick, and a pain boomed and bounced all around his mind. The others did not get close enough. "Cloud! Cloud, what happened!"

He looked up grimly. "That's the arm of Jenova."

And at that moment, as if on cue, a giant beam of light his and rocked the Planet, enveloping the world.


	4. Fire Emblem 2 Radiata Stories

...Chapter 3: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones and Radiata Stories...

The giant fell, defeated by the people before him. It was the giant, the Demon King, and his soul was gone, sucked away by a Sacred Stone. It barely stood a chance against them.

Cheers were heard throughout the shrine. The king started to deform, its body twisted around, and it dissapeared, summoned by the unknown figure, but the people thought it was gone.

The people were Ephraim, a blue haired young prince of Renais, a kingdom near the center of their world, his twin sister Eirika, the princess, Seth, leader of the knights of Renais, Innes, prince of Frelia, an ally kingdom of Renais, his sister, a Pegasus rider named Tana, a mercenary, Joshua, who was the prince of Jahanna, and Cormag, a wyvern-riding ex-soldier of Grado, now destroyed.

The others had retreated, and others still, such as Myrrh, who had to kill her own 'father', had run away after things happened that they couldn't take.

But the chaos was over, and they returned home after a celebration in Rausten, where they said their goodbyes to Princess L'Arachel. They headed home, Ephraim, Eirika, and Seth discussing how to rebuild their beloved home. They decided they would call forth strong warriors and order that the remaining monsters were to be killed.

They did not have much time to think, for a beam fell from the sky and enveloped the planet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On a different world, the enemy too fell to the feet of the hero.

Aphelion, the silver dragon, lay at Jack, a young, smart mouthed 16 year old boy's feet. With him was Ridley, a blonde haired girl around the same age and height, who he had just tried to kill, for she was the vessel of the Gold Dragon. He had aimed to kill the humans at first, but felt pity from them and tried to kill the Gold Dragon to save them. There was also Ganz, their ex-captain, who weighed more than most, with blonde and brown hair, Gil, an elf assassin, and Gruel, the king of the Black Goblins.

Of course, Jack would not let Aphelion kill the person he cared for most, and he fought the dragon till it lay here, transformed into its human mode, a man named Lucian.

Lucian stared at Jack. "A victim of my own mission...Jack. Dragons exist only because humans wish for them to exist." They stared back at him, wondering about what he had said, but then, the tower they were on started to crumble. "Gold Dragon Castle is finished...fare thee well, powerful, loving humans..." Lucian started to fade, and thoughts of him returning to a long sleep, as all dragons do when they are defeated or replaced, before he dissapeared completely.

His heart thought of this, how he failed, but still won, against his own will. His soul, however, appeared before his master.

Gil and Gruel were ordered to retreat, and Jack, Ridley, and Ganz stared at the body of Gawain, Ganz's father, who had given his life to save them in the battle with the dragon. Jack and Ridley turned to run, but Ganz stayed. His look told them his decision to stay with his father, even if it meant death.

Jack was sad, but there was no way to change his mind and no time. He grabbed Ridley's hand and turned to run, when a beam of bright light hit the top of the tower.

Zane, king of the elves, stood far away in the fort called Helencia. He saw the beam, and thought it was the destruction of the humans beginning. That did happen before the true nature of the beam hit, and the only humans left alive were Jack, Ridley, and Ganz, slayer of the Silver Dragon. Zane laughed.

Ganz looked up, and saw a pillar fall towards him. He had chosen this fate. As it fell to crush him, the beam enveloped the almost human less world, and they were all gone.


	5. A New World

...Chapter 4: A New World...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's...geez, do I have to do this every time? Anyways, if you are bored and play RuneScape, check out my other fics...**

The four beams raced around the cosmos, having acquired what they had gone for. The being of dark and light laughed, and with a motion of his hand, the beams scattered, and headed towards a large planet. The four beams hit different sides each, and faded. The figure then faded, waiting the right time to appear again. First, he would need simple creatures to try to destroy them...he would not bring out Aphelion, the Demon King, anyone, unless he had to.

_On the Planet_

With a crash, Siegfried hit the ground and tumbled for a few feet before stopping, lying on his back, his eyes locked on the fading beam until it was gone.

After a while of thinking, he picked himself up, brushed himself off, stuck his sword in the ground and leaned on it.

One thought echoed through his brain: _What the hell just happened?_

Siegfried had no answers here. He was standing in the middle of a large field, and the forsaken temple was nowhere in sight. He headed west after awhile of nothing, but he wasn't even sure if that was west. Whenever he looked up, he could see two suns in the sky.

Siegfried reached a forest after about a mile's walk. He was looking for a village, somewhere he could rest. Leaves crunched beneath his feet as he followed an old dirt path that winded through the forest. Siegfried came upon a river, eventually, and quickly got down and drank. He was thirsty.

Siegfried was nearly finished when he heard a growl. Turning around quickly, he saw a beast about ten meters away.

It was large about four feet high, almost seven feet long, catlike in appearance, but it had stronger, broader shoulders, and dagger like fangs. He could tell that this creature had rabies, or something like it.

It immediately let out a loud, blood-curdling roar, and charged towards him. It leaped, and right before it reached him, Siegfried grabbed the hilt of the giant sword and swung. It ran through the monster's side, and it let out a yelp, fell into the water, blood running from its wound, making an area of red in the river as the carcass was swept away by the water.

Siegfried caught his breath. He had no idea what that was, where he was, or what he should do.

Siegfried's thoughts, it seemed, would never not be interrupted. He saw humans coming down the path in the distance through the trees. They were talking to each other, and he could understand their language.

"Did you see that," asked one to another, "that body of that gargath? I wonder who killed it."

Siegfried guessed the 'gargath' was the monster he had just slain. He looked down once more at the blood in the river, almost gone. When he looked up, he saw the shocked looks of the people who had reached him while he was thinking. They each held a bow, pointed at him.

Siegfried slowly raised his hands in the air to surrender...there were too many.


	6. Nightmares

...Chapter 5: Nightmares...

**Disclaimer: I own all the characters in this story except the ones I made up. Wait...**

Zasalamel walked through the very plain Siegfried was at before. He had his white hood up; even though it was hot, to cover him from the two suns. He had gotten use to the surrounding area already, but kept his scythe ready if anything attacked.

He could not find much around; he went east and eventually came upon some ruins. He wanted to learn the best he could about wherever he was, and this seemed a good place to start. He had failed in killing himself, freeing himself from this dreaded immortality; he may as well make the best of it.

As he climbed over rocks and stone, he wiped a sweat from his brow and his mind clouded with thoughts.

_So...Siegfried succeeded. But from what I saw below on the balcony, after the death of that demon, Nightmare attacked him...was I right to revive the Azure Knight? That slash of Siegfried's wouldn't kill Nightmare...Nightmare is too much a part of death to die. And from what I saw, Siegfried has Soul Calibur hidden away in his armor. Why does he not use that power? What does he seek? _

His thoughts were broken when he heard a death cry. He climbed to the top of a pile of ruins, and looked down below. A monster, no-a demon, was killing what he thought to be soldiers left and right, their carcasses landing on teh ground. He took a close look at the demon. It was almost six feet. It had reddish yellow eyes and a bizarre sword resembling Soul Edge. The thing that identified him the most was his dark blue armor, nearly black. There was no mistaking him. It was Nightmare!

While Nightmare was occupied on souls, Zasalamel made a foolish thought. _I'll sneak up behind him, and then erase yet another of my mistakes of the past._

He ran towards the terror, scythe ready, keeping as quiet as he could. When he reached, Nightmare quickly turned around and held out the blade in a defensive position, and the scythe locked with the great sword, giving Zasalamel a second to inspect it. It was a strange color, and had an eye in the middle. It was obviously a lesser version of Soul Edge, created by souls Nightmare had consumed.

Zasalamel released the lock on the blade and rolled backwards, once again holding his scythe up to attack. Nightmare looked at him with his demonic eyes and spoke, the creature's mouth covered by the armor. "You revived me, pathetic fool. You will learn the error of your ways." Zasalamel laughed to himself, not aloud. "I am trying to fix my error."

The Azure Knight charged, and swung his sword up from the left with great force. It easily shattered part of the scythe; the blade of the weapon flew a few feet away. Zasalamel held up the grip of his weapon for a defensive, then threw it down and began running the other way. He picked up a steel sword from the carcass of a dead soldier and turned again to the terror. Probably not any better, but it had to do.

It proved better than expected, and Zasalamel parried a blow without it shattering, and stabbed the blade deep into the Azure Knight's chest. There was silence, and little droplets of black blood ran from the wound. The demon then simply laughed, picked up the immortal human by the neck, and flung him across the area, landing near the scythe head.

Nightmare laughed at ripped the blade out of his chest and threw it aside. Raising his 'Soul Edge' once more, he ran towards the defenseless Zasalamel. As he reached, he brought down his sword, but Zasalamel rolled out of the way, grabbed the scythe blade, ignoring how tore into his hand, staining his white gloves red, and through the pain, he thrust it at the Soul Edge-like weapon.

The tip of the scythe went through the eye and started to crumble. This weapon was too much a part of Nightmare, and he began screaming like it was his own body being destroyed. Zasalamel was too weak to move, and fell unconscious as the Azure Knight dropped the crumbling weapon, and stumbled off to retreat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A dark soul in the cosmos sighed. This was going to be harder than expected, but now he had them all in once place where he wanted, it would be easier than before. Luckily for the heartless being, Nightmare had not been killed. He still needed him. He just need to recollect and find out the true force of what he was reckoning with.

_Who are these people? They killed my daughter...my own flesh and blood...Jenova..._

He again let out a sigh. His wife was dead, and that did not matter. His daughter, Jenova, was a sorceress, but studied forbidden magic, and became less than human, a monster, a demon, and was exiled to space to die. Jenova, however, was caught in the gravity of a planet and her alien body's impact into the deep north of the planet, creating a creator and a wound in the planet that to this day is trying to be healed.

She was found by a young professor, infused with mako, the planet's life, and her alien cells were given to elite soldiers to make them juggernauts.

The calamity that came was horrible, however, when her fate and a woman named Luciera intertwined with some young people by the names of Zack, Vincent, and Cloud, and the one that struck fear into the planet after he learned the planet's own horrible past...

Sephiroth.


End file.
